“Just Friends”
by twilight star16
Summary: Summary: I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why... NaminexRoxas


Summary: I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...

"Just Friends"

It's 7th Grade

I sat next to the girl who was my "best friend," but I didn't want to be "just friends." I wanted to be more, much more. I stared at her, her silky blonde hair, soft white skin, her angelic smile…I wish she was mine and I could be hers. But she didn't see me like that; to her all I could be was her "best friend." I thought that was enough, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to be more than "just friends."

After class I handed her the notes that we took; she was too busy writing in that diary of hers to even take notes. But I was happy to give it to her. I gave them to her and she took them and said "Thanks, Roxas, I really needed the notes!" and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there touching my cheek….I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more then "just friends" but I was too shy to tell her that I love her and I don't know why…

It's Junior Year

The phone rang and I picked up hearing Namine's voice sobbing into her phone; she was mumbling about some jerk dumping her and that made me really angry. She asked if I could come over because she didn't want to be alone; I ran as fast as I could toward her house. We sat on her sofa just staring outside the window watching the sunset. Neither of us said anything and after a couple of hours she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me and said "Thanks, Roxas, you came when I needed you!" and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there touching my cheek….I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more then "just friends" but I was too shy to tell her that I love her and I don't know why…

It's Senior Year

She walked by my locker writing something in her diary before turning to me and telling me "My date is sick!" I haven't had a date since 7th grade because I wanted to go with Namine. We promised each other that if neither of us had a date we would go with each other, but on as "best friends" and so we did.

It's Prom Night

Everything was over, time flew by so fast. I walked her back to her house she stood on her front step and I just stood staring at her as she smiled at me. I know we'll never be together, but I still want to be more than "just friends." She doesn't see me like that. She turned to me before walking inside and said "Thanks, Roxas, I had the best time ever!" and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there touching my cheek….I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more then "just friends" but I was too shy to tell her that I love her and I don't know why…

It's Graduation

One day passed, one math passed, and then a year, and before I knew it graduation had come. I watched her receive her diploma; she smiled proudly at her parents and waved at me from the stadium, I waved back. She walked toward me with tears in her eyes as we graduated high school and started a new chapter of our lives. We took pictures and smiled; we hugged all of our classmates and hugged each other last. She lifted her head off of my shoulder and said "Thanks, Roxas, you're my best friend!" and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there touching my cheek….I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more then "just friends" but I was too shy to tell her that I love her and I don't know why…

It's a Few Years Later

I stand here in the church watching Namine get married. I watch her take the ring, I watched her say "I do," I watch her kiss the person she would be spend the rest of her life with. She wrote something in her diary and threw the bouquet into the crowd. Now it was too late for her to see me more than "just friends," but before they drove away she came up to me and said "Thanks, Roxas, for coming!" and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there touching my cheek….I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more then "just friends" but I was too shy to tell her that I love her and I don't know why…

Years passed

I look down at the girl I loved….the girl who was my best friend throughout my entire life so far, the girl who only saw me as "just friends." At the service I saw the diary she wrote in up until the day she died. This is what it said...

"I stare at him wishing he was mine but he doesn't notice me like that and I know it. I wanted to tell him I wanted him to know that I don't want to be "just friends." I love him but I'm just too shy and I don't know why...

I wish he would tell me he loved me"

I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I cried...rest in peace Namine, I love you.

Author's Note: I was reading this story that made me cry! Then I was like "I have to make this a fanfic!" I don't know why but I'm so into sad love stories now. Please review!


End file.
